Skunk, Fox
Summary: Skunk watches the Commercial of The Possession of Hannah Grace and invites Rabbit and Fox to Watch a Violent film, Meanwhile The Red Death Realizes that Skunk when to the Cinema wo Watch The Possession of Hannah Grace, Meanwhile Spyro Realizes that his Big Sister when to the Cinema to watch The Possession of Hannah Grace and tells his Father Smaug and Elora and Tai Lung, Lord Shen & Kai Reacted how Rabbit when to see The Possession of Hannah Grace and they run to the Cinema and grounds the them. Transcript: (November 30, 2018) Skunk: Man I'm so bored of the Commercial, Hey what's this. (Skunk Watches The Commercial of The Possession of Hannah Grace) Skunk: This Movie is really really good, I have got to Text Fox and Rabbit about this film. (Skunk texts Fox and Rabbit about The Possession of Hannah Grace) (meanwhile at Fox's Room) Fox: What's This? (looks at The Possession of Hannah Grace Trailer) Nice! (meanwhile at Rabbit's Room) Rabbit: What's This? (looks at The Possession of Hannah Grace Trailer) Awesome! (cut to the Cinema) Skunk: Now That I Text Fox and Rabbit about The Possession of Hannah Grace and here they come. (Skunk texts Fox and Rabbit about The Possession of Hannah Grace) (meanwhile at Fox's Room) Fox: What's This? (looks at The Possession of Hannah Grace Trailer) Nice! (meanwhile at Spyro's House) Spyro: Fox? Fox? (looks at the Sign says "Gone to See The Possession of Hannah Grace) What is The Possession of Hannah Grace? (Spyro Looks Shocked Watching The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) Spyro: Oh No! Fox is Going to Be in Huge Trouble for Watching this Horror film, Dad! Smaug: What is It Spyro? Spyro: My Big Sister Fox, Has Gone to See The Possession of Hannah Grace. Smaug: What is The Possession of Hannah Grace? Spyro: (Shows his Father Smaug The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) this will Show your Answer. Smaug: (Looks shocked Watching The Possession of Hannah Grace trailer) Oh Oh! Fox is Gonna be in Huge Trouble when she's watching The Possession of Hannah Grace! Spyro: I Think Skunk Must of Invited Her and Rabbit too. Smaug: I'll Give The Red Death & Bewilderbeast, Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai a Text for that! The Red Death: What's this? (Looks Shocked at The Possession of Hannah Grace image at his Iphone) Oh My Goodness! Drago's Bewilderbeast: What's the Matter? The Red Death: I Got a Text from Smaug how Skunk invited Fox and Rabbit to see this! Drago's Bewilderbeast: The Possession of Hannah Grace That is So So Bad! The Red Death: Yeah! Skunk is gonna get grounded! (meanwhile at Rabbit's House) Tai Lung: What's this? (Looks Shocked at The Possession of Hannah Grace image at his Iphone) Oh My Goodness! Lord Shen: Tai Lung, What's Wrong? Tai Lung: Look at this Text that i Got from Smaug! (Lord Shen and Kai Looks Shocked) Lord Shen: Is That The Possession of Hannah Grace? Kai: Did Skunk Invited Rabbit and Fox to See this Violent Film? Tai Lung: Yeah! Rabbit gonna be Grounded when he Sees The Possession of Hannah Grace! Kai: Then Let's Get Rabbit from The Cinema and Ground Him! Lord Shen: Agree! the movie to: Skunk, Fox and Rabbit outside Odeon Cinema Skunk: That was a good movie. Fox: Agree. Rabbit: That's What I'm Talking About! Smaug: Fox! Fox: Oh No! It's my Father! The Red Death: Skunk! Skunk: Uh Oh! It's The Red Death! Tai Lung: Rabbit! Rabbit: It's Tai Lung and We're Busted. Tai Lung: That's Right You, Fox and Skunk went to See The Possession of Hannah Grace We're Going Home and You'll get grounded. Rabbit: NNNNOOOO!!!! The Red Death: As for you Skunk you went to See The Possession of Hannah Grace while grounded that's it We're going home and you'll be grounded. Skunk: NNNOOOO!!!!! Smaug: Get In the Car Fox! (Fox gets into Smaug's Car) Spyro: Dad I Was Think that for Fox's Punishment She'll be forced to Watch According to Jim. Fox: Shut Up, Spyro! I Hate According to Jim! Smaug: You herd your Younger brother According to Jim is way Better then The Possession of Hannah Grace now Get Upstairs to your Room! (Fox runs Upstairs Sadly) Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:Skunk (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded Category:Fox (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded Category:Rabbit (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded